warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Applefur (TNP)
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Warrior: |namesl=Applekit Applefur |familyt=Mother: Brothers: |familyl=Tallpoppy Marshkit, Toadfoot |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Dawn, ''Starlight, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks=''None'' }} Applefur is a mottled brown she-cat. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Dawn :Applekit is one of Tallpoppy's three young kits, the other two being Marshkit and Toadkit. :She flees from the ShadowClan camp, which was being destroyed by Twolegs, with her mother and siblings. Later, during the Great Journey, Applekit and her brothers make friends with Birchkit, a ThunderClan kit. Her mother, Tallpoppy, also seems to be getting along well with Ferncloud, Birchkit's mother. Starlight :When the Clans find new territory, Tallpoppy helps to guide her kits down the steep slope to come up beside the lake. Cloudtail and Brightheart dart forward and each grab a kit in their jaws. :Later, Applekit and her brothers are seen play-fighting with Birchkit. As the day wears on, Ferncloud tells her son to sleep, for they were going to visit the hollow tomorrow. Birchkit asks his mother if Applekit and her brothers could come along, but Tallpoppy explains that they belong to a different Clan. Birchkit whines that it's unfair, and all four kits cluster together, claiming that they would never split up. Ferncloud tells Birchkit not to be silly, and that he'd see them at Gatherings when he was an apprentice. When the kits are forced to split up, Applekit darts forward and touches noses with the young ThunderClan kit while their mothers look sadly at one another. In the Power of Three Arc Outcast :When reminded of the mountains, Birchfall proclaims that he wanted to go back, since The Great Journey had been so much fun. He reminds his Clanmates that he had three good friends: Applekit, Marshkit, and Toadkit. But Berrynose reminds him that he can no longer be friends with the ShadowClan cats, and Birchfall remains silent. :Later, when the journeying cats are in the mountains, Brambleclaw skirts a huge clump of bracken, and comments that Applekit had fallen here, and had been picked up by Ferncloud. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :Applefur is in the ShadowClan camp when some of the warriors are discussing ways to improve their battle tactics against ThunderClan. She suggests that they look up so they can move out of the way before the ThunderClan warriors can jump down on them. :Later, she is seen on a border patrol with Smokefoot when they find Tigerheart, Ivypaw, and Dovepaw at the border. Applefur and Smokefoot challenge Ivypaw as to why she was out "hunting" at that strange time. The three ShadowClan warriors then take Ivypaw back to their camp. Sign of the Moon :She is seen training in the Place of No Stars with her Clanmates Tigerheart and Ratscar. The Forgotten Warrior :Applefur is seen as a kit on the Great Journey when Jayfeather leads Cinderheart into Cinderpelt's memories. Applekit bounces up to Cinderpelt and complains that she has burrs in her fur. Cinderpelt tells her that she'll help her untangle them when they stop, and until then, to watch where she's putting her paws. Applekit thanks her and charges off toward her littermates. The Last Hope :Applefur is first seen in the Dark Forest, when she tells Hawkfrost that Blossomfall and Birchfall want to fight Dark Forest warriors. She says that warriors don't kill, when Mapleshade says the need to work on their killing blow. She says she thought the Dark Forest had sought her out. When Ivypool says there might be more traitors like Sol, she says the next time a rogue tried to drive the Clans apart, she'll stand beside ThunderClan, not against them. Ivypool notices her melting away with Hollowflight and Redwillow. :Applefur is later seen training in the Dark Forest with Ivypool when Beetlewhisker tries to escape. She tells him not to leave because he had friends there. Brokenstar says he will kill her first if they try to go against the Place of No Stars. She stays with the fear of being killed, but when they're told to attack WindClan, Ivypool reminds her that a warrior will die to his or her Clan. Applefur is ashamed and says her life would be a small price to pay considering what she's done, but Ivypool says that there is no time for that and they must fight at the moment. Applefur then dashes off to fight. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Birchpaw speaks about his excitement in seeing Applekit, Marshkit, and Toadkit at his first Gathering. He wants to tell them that the thrush he had nearly caught had actually been an eagle. He is sure that they would be impressed. In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen : Trivia *In an Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky admitted that she had forgotten about Applefur, until the release of ''The Fourth Apprentice, in which she was listed in the allegiances as a warrior. *She has been mistakenly described as a tom. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Tallpoppy: Brothers: :Marshkit: :Toadfoot: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Females